buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christophe Beck
Christophe Beck is a film and television composer whose work included original score for television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Beck has also made an appearance in episode "Restless", as the pianist on stage at the Bronze while Giles sang one of his compositions. Selected Works Beck was the main composer for Buffy the Vampire Slayer through the years of 1997 to 2001. He later returned to compose for the key episodes "The Gift" and "Once More, with Feeling", though he had signed for the musical earlier before his departure. Some of his most well known tracks for such scores follow: *"When She Was Bad" ::"Resurrection" ::"Buffy Saves Friends" ::"Smashing the Bones" *"Inca Mummy Girl" ::"Ampata’s Kiss" *"The Dark Age" ::"Philip Asks for Giles" ::"Mark of Eyghon" *"Ted" ::"She’ll Come Around" ::"I Hit Him" ::"Ted Attacks Buffy" ::"Accused" ::"Robot Rampage" *"Surprise" ::"Buffy–Angel Love Theme" ::"This Is Nice" ::"Buffy Meets Judge" ::"Escape" *"Innocence" ::"Yesterday on Buffy" ::"Moment of Happiness" ::"Spike My Boy" ::"Get Out" ::"What’s That Do" *"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" ::"Buffy Rat" ::"Mob Rush" ::"Twice the Fool" ::"You’re So Sweet" *"Passion" ::"Angel Waits" ::"Remembering Jenny" *"I Only Have Eyes for You" ::"Love Is Forever" *"Becoming, Part One" ::"Show Me Your World" ::"Devil Child" ::"Cursed" ::"As Angel Becomes" ::"Massacre" *"Becoming, Part Two" ::"Waking Willow" ::"Vision of Jenny" ::"Close Your Eyes" *"Anne" ::"Deliverance" *"Dead Man's Party" ::"The Mask Theme" *"Faith, Hope & Trick" ::"Goodbye" *"Band Candy" ::"Sugar High" ::"Tai Chi" *"Lovers Walk" ::"Loneliness of Six" *"The Wish" ::"Bizzaro Sunnydale" ::"Blood Machine" ::"Slayer’s Elegy" *"Amends" ::"Dublin 1938 / Dreaming Of / Magic Snow Music" *"Helpless" ::"Betrayal / Kralik’s House / A Father’s Love" *"The Zeppo" ::"Dead Guys With Bombs" *"Doppelgangland" ::"Alternate Willow" *"Choices" ::"Into the Mayor’s Lair" *"The Prom" ::"Dearly Beloved / Beginning of the End / Class Protector" *"Graduation Day, Part One" ::"Poison Arrow / Faith’s End" *"Graduation Day, Part Two" ::"Aftermath / Drink Me / Little Miss Muffet / War / One Last Moment" *"City of" ::"I’m Game" *"Fear, Itself" ::"Haunted" *"Hush" ::"Demon Got Your Tongue" ::"Golf Claps" ::"Silent Night / First Kiss / Enter the Gentlemen / Schism" ::"The Princess Screams" *"A New Man" ::"Fyarl in the Morning" *"This Year's Girl" ::"From the Grave" *"Who Are You?" ::"Spellbound" *"Restless" ::"A Really Big Sandbox" ::"Body Paint" ::Anthony Stewart Head, Christophe Beck, and Four Star Mary — "Giles’ Epiphany" ::"Restless Suite" ::"Spaghetti" ::"Willow’s Nightmare / First Rage / Chain of Ancients" ::"Xander’s Nightmare" *"The Gift" ::"Previously" ::"Oh God, My Leg" ::"The Construction" ::"Xander’s Proposal" ::"Spike’s Love" ::"Buffy Confronts Glory" ::"Buffy Fights Glory" ::"More Fighting" ::"Buffy Dies" ::"Apocalypse" ::"Losing Battle" ::"Sacrifice" ::"Sacrifice (Alternate Version)" ::"The Tower" *"Once More, with Feeling" :Along with Joss Whedon, orchestrations, arrangements, incidental music: ::"Going Through the Motions" ::"I've Got A Theory / Bunnies / If We're Together" ::"The Mustard" ::"Under Your Spell" ::"I'll Never Tell" ::"The Parking Ticket" ::"Rest in Peace" ::"Dawn's Lament" ::"Dawn's Ballet" ::"What You Feel" ::"Standing" ::"Under Your Spell / Standing Reprise" ::"Walk Through the Fire" ::"Something to Sing About" ::"What You Feel Reprise" ::"Where Do We Go From Here" ::"Coda" ::"End Credits" ::"Main Title" Episodes *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2 **"When She Was Bad" **"Some Assembly Required (additional music) **"Inca Mummy Girl" **"Halloween" **"The Dark Age" **"Ted" **"Surprise" **"Innocence" **"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" **"Passion" **"I Only Have Eyes for You" **"Becoming, Part One" **"Becoming, Part Two" *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 3 **all 22 episodes *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4 **all 22 episodes *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 5 **"The Gift" *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 6 **"Once More with Feeling" **also musical director *''Angel'' season 1 **all 22 episodes Awards *Emmy Awards winner as “Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore)” with episode "Becoming, Part One" (1998)."50th Emmy Awards Nominees and Winners". Television Academy. Retrieved February 20, 2018. *Emmy Awards nominee as “Outstanding Music Direction” with episode "Once More, With Feeling" (2002)."54th Emmy Awards Nominees and Winners". Television Academy. Retrieved February 20, 2018. Albums *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Album'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Radio Sunnydale'' *''Once More, with Feeling (Soundtrack)'' *''Angel: Live Fast, Die Never'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Score'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack Collection'' External Links *Official website *Wikipedia entry *IMDb entry fr:Christophe Beck Category:Composers